Entry 71 - Conclusive Studies in Kaiju Biology
by Louis Bancroft
Summary: After being fed up with the time-consuming conversations between he, Hermann, and Tendo that lead him nowhere, Newton takes some final notes in his journal. Just a one-shot.


Entry #71 – December 27, 2025

I'm starting to run out of patience for this whole Kaiju situation, and it's pretty exhausting having to discuss this with Tendo and Herm, so I've compiled a list of final theories/ideas that actually may assist with our, or rather _my_, research:

Portal to the anteverse is somehow engineered to respond only to genetic material of Kaiju; this works as a two-way system, but does not explain how Gipsy Danger's evac pods were able to ascend back_ through_ the rift. They could have been coated with the blood of the Slattern, although this was not likely.

Extreme Kaiju aggression is due to unusual biosurgical modifications as well as brutal treatment by the Precursors; this may suggest some sort of Kaiju sentience.

Pregnant Otachi may have a link to two possible theories: the Kaiju's possible breeding habits, as these engineered abominations may be treated as wild creatures for roaming before "deployment" through the rift. Or, these precursors simply chose to insert an embryo within the Kaiju as some sort of a backup weapon.

Kaiju are bio-engineered clones, which would explain the similar DNA patterns in skin samples, but does not explain varying biology in Kaiju. Every Kaiju seems to be designed with an ability, which brings me to the conclusion that they're being cloned from a genetic template and equipped with bio-weapons for every other threat. So, they're evolving for aggression. This explains Leatherback's electromagnetic pulse organ, which they apparently installed as an anti-Jaeger response tool.

Kaiju may actually be sentient, as the hive mind system allows them to work in teams. Becket even told me something about the Leatherback using a nearby crane as a battering ram. Plus, Otachi's hesitation to kill me suggests that the two category fours were sent to extract information from my head.

Otachi was clearly designed in the root of an avian. In this case, this is where the biology gets fuzzy. The membrane of the wings should connect to the hind limbs, but instead are attached to the sides of the body. Chou's boys told us that the skin was thick as titanium, which still doesn't explain how in the hell this thing even flies without the wings literally tearing apart. The crest was probably a design aesthetic for flair. But the tongue amazes me. Some kind of flowering sensory organ that works similar to the vomeronasal organ in snakes.

Another note on Kaiju that I never really noticed for a long time: the bipeds have four arms. Add to that, forelimbs on both primary arms are fused. Not sure about what this gap is, but it's just there.

Kaiju are equipped with natural battering rams for close-quarters combat, like category 3 Knifehead, Otachi, the Mutavore, and our first Kaiju, Trespasser. As I said previously for Otachi, this was most likely for both aesthetic and offensive purposes.

There may be varying types of Kaiju Blue; Becket had told me that the category 4 Scunner had starting to bleed a bright green after being cut.

Speaking of the subject, this also strikes me: the Kaiju itself. After we did a holographic analysis from the LOCCENT, I got a pretty good view of the thing. It's built like a goddamn tank. Two eyes are on each side of the hammer-like head, but then there are two curved horns jutting out from each lower side of the head. How this thing even eats or shows aggression makes me ponder.

When I drifted with that Kaiju brain, I caught a glimpse of their processing facilities. Awful lot of Knifehead clones….

Category 4 "Raiju" may just be the most fascinating Kaiju out of all of them. Hah! Raiju the Kaiju. Anyway, this thing apparently carries a tripartite jaw that splits open to reveal the true face, which is more like an elongated mouth. The amphibious design reminds me of a crocodilian, or a Galapagos iguana. However, it did deep-throat a sword, which clearly shows low intelligence.


End file.
